Lady Flames
by Montielowsky
Summary: AU Modern. Korra conoce a una misteriosa cantante en un bar y se queda helada al descubrir de quién se trata. #Korrasami
1. Chapter 1

Era de noche y Bolín había literalmente arrastrado a Korra a un bar nuevo en la Ciudad donde todos tus sueños se vuelven realidad... O se destrozan: New York.

El joven ojiverde la había llevado ahí después de un largo día trabajando en la construcción donde ellos cumplían sus funciones de constructores. Ellos son socios de una empresa de construcción ya algo conocida en todo el país a pesar de estar naciendo. Se llama Global Constructions Company. Esta es una pequeña empresa rama de Future Industries, una de las mas grandes compañías constructoras e inventoras a nivel mundial. Global Constructions Company la habían fundado cuando se graduaron de la Universidad de California, dónde conocieron a Asami Sato, futura heredera de Future Industries. Unos años después se mudaron a New York para seguir levantando su pequeño imperio que poco a poco iba ganando terreno. A pesar de ser tan jóvenes ya eran empresarios reconocidos y galardonados por varias construcciones. Bolin y Korra hacen un gran equipo y no cabe duda que también tienen mucha suerte pues pocos conocen a la heredera de un super consorcio de índole mundial. Bolin tuvo la suerte de conocerla mientras ella salía con su Hermano Mako, quien también trabaja con ellos. Por desgracia, las cosas no funcionaron entre ellos pues "tenían visiones distintas del futuro". Ella quería vivir con él hasta que descubrió que estaba enamorado de Korra. Su dulce venganza fue que Korra no estaba interesada en él, pues en ese entonces ella estaba descubriéndose a sí misma. Ella y Asami, se conocieron después pues tenían algunas clases juntas y se agradaron. Quizás no de una manera física pero si como conocidas. Si tenían la fortuna de encontrarse en los pasillos se saludaban con cordialidad, se iban a tomar un café de vez en cuando, Asami ayudaba a Korra con sus tareas a veces pues, a pesar de ser una gran constructora ahora, antes necesitó tutorías y nada más y nada menos que el promedio excelencia de la generación a la que la mayor pertenecia, le ayudó. Es decir, la hermosa pelinegra ojiverde, sex symbol, filántropa, multimillonaria, Asami Sato. A pesar de ser todo esto, ella siempre mantuvo sus pies sobre la tierra con respecto al trato con los demás pues era una persona de actitud amable y sencilla pero eso no evitaba que llegara en sus autos últimos modelos y sus ropas de última moda a la facultad. Tristemente, Korra y Asami se alejaron poco a poco con motivos de viajes de negocios de ambas, proyectos y juntas. Aunque en estas ultimas, se encontraba regularmente la hermosa CEO de Future Industries, solo se limitaban a trabajar y acordar una cita para tomar café que siempre terminaba cancelada por uno u otro motivo.

Asami y Bolin, se caen demasiado bien, y a pesar de Mako, se volvieron muy buenos amigos. Una noche después de la fiesta de graduación, ellos acordaron que ella lo ayudaría a crear su propia empresa pero que tenía que ser rama de Future Industries y por lo tanto mantener el estándar de calidad de la empresa a la que pertenece. Después de casi siete años, llegamos al dia de hoy… Bolin y Korra son los dueños de la empresa pues, le devolvieron completamente su inversión a Asami después de trabajar como locos con proyectos innovadores y al mismo tiempo de excelente calidad. La mayoría son obras arquitectónicas como aeropuertos pequeños, muelles, barcos, aviones, estructuras turísticas y hoteles lujosos alrededor del mundo. Se mataron trabajando para lograr esto y necesitaron todo de Future Industries para terminar todas estas obras en tan pocos años y salir victoriosos.

Korra y Bolin staban en un pequeño bar para relajarse después de un largo dia de juntas y viajes fugaces a ciudades cercanas. Era un lugar modesto pero muy bonito y agradable.

-¡Vamos Korra, es solo espectáculo! Mako me lo recomendó ampliamente.- Comentó el joven socio de la morena que jalaba de su traje sastre hasta una mesa cercana al escenario del bar.- Te divertirás. Mako dice que está misteriosa y hermosa señorita cantando cada viernes con una voz increíble. Siempre lleva una máscara.

-Mako cree que todas las señoritas son hermosas y... adorables, por decirlo de alguna manera menos impropia. ¿Ya no recuerdas cuando intentó ligar conmigo, y con esta guapa ingeniero de Future Industries?- Expresó la morena ojiazul refiriéndose a Asami, obviamente.

-Si, lo recuerdo. Pero ¡Vamos Korra! Deberías divertirte un poco más. Vives trabajando en planos y cosas. De vez cuando es sano salir a distraerse con los amigos.

-El dinero no se aparece por arte de magia, Bolin. Hemos trabajado duro para tener lo que tenemos. ¿Ya no recuerdas todo lo que nos costó reembolsarle la inversión a Asami?

-Si pero también somos dos jóvenes solteros, exitosos y ¡Guapos!- dijo lo ultimo levantando una ceja y codeando a la joven señorita con su brazo derecho.

-Aagh... ¡Esta bien! Tú ganas… Sólo una canción.- Se quejó ella con un gesto de resignación a estar en un lugar corbata que no quería estar.

Ambos traían sus impecables trajes. Ella un traje gris sin corbata pero igualmente elegante y formal mientras que Bolín vestía un traje azul marino con una corbata negra. Ambos se quitaron sus respectivos sacos y Bolín aflojó su corbata para desabotonarse el primer botón al igual que su amiga.

El mesero llegó con dos cervezas que previamente habían ordenado y mientras empezaba el show llegaron sus otros amigos: Mako, Iroh, Bataar y Kuvira. Todos ellos amigos y socios de Global Constructions Company.

-¡Hey! Justo a tiempo, el show no tarda en empezar- comentó Bolín en forma de saludo.

-Hermano, no podemos perdernos a esta hermosa chica cantando. Su voz es casi como un hechizo. -Comentó Mako, el hermano mayor de Bolín de mirada suave y feroz al mismo tiempo, piel clara y de físico delgado. Sus ojos color café con ligero tono dorado reflejan confianza al igual que los ojos de Iroh. Un hombre alto, cabello negro siempre bien peinado y el mayor de todos mientras tanto Kuvira venía con su esposo Bataar, quien es arquitecto de la compañía de Korra y Bolín. Él es un hombre tranquilo, inteligente y guapo con una pequeña barba solo en el mentón y lentes. Kuvira es una mujer alta de tez morena muy clara y facciones fuertes como ella. Su principal distintivo es su lunar debajo del párpado inferior derecho. Ella trabaja en la empresa como jefa de seguridad y ahí fue donde se conocieron. El mesero llegó a tomar sus órdenes y justo después que se retiró las luces ténues del lugar se apagaron al igual que la música de ambiente dando paso a una sola luz que iluminaba el escenario. Todos se quedaron expectantes hasta que una voz se escuchó en el fondo lugar.

-Bienvenidos damas y caballeros, esta noche se presenta con ustedes la hermosa... ¡Laaaaady Flameees!

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar mientras que de la parte de atrás del escenario salía una hermosa mujer con una mascara roja y un vestido elegante y escotado con un corte en la pierna que revelaba una gran parte de su muslo, dejando ver su piel blanca y su cuerpo bien conservado y tonificado. Los jóvenes empresarios se encontraban muy cerca de ella y Korra podía apreciar cada detalle de ella. Como el tamaño de su nariz, de sus manos, el brillo de su piel, el rojo de sus labios que se le hacía tan familiar pero lo que mas le hechizó, además de su voz, fueron sus ojos que eran verdes pero no cualquier verde. Era un tono poco común, era un verde claro y brillante. Como si fuesen dos piedras preciosas. Su vestido le hacia justicia a cada detalle de su cuerpo, se ceñía a cada curva de su cuerpo y el color favorecía al tono de su piel. La música empezó a sonar y después de unos segundos su voz se escucho en todo el lugar. Era suave, sensual y estaba en perfecto tono. Empezó a caminar y bailar con el soporte del micrófono muy sensualmente. Ella odiaba admitirlo pero Mako tenía razón… Su voz era como un hechizo y a pesar de no poder ver bien su rostro, Korra sabía que aquella mujer es la mas hermosa que en su vida había visto. Su cabeza daba vueltas alrededor de la intérprete al micrófono mientras tomaba su cerveza a sorbos sin despegar su mirada de la joven. Notó que bajó del escenario y empezó a caminar hacia la mesa donde estaba ella con sus amigos y entre mas se acercaba su cerebro menos respondía. Lo único que pudo hacer fue mirarla acercarse con un caminar muy sensual a ella mientras cantaba una canción lenta que decía que ella siempre obtenía lo que deseaba mientras sentía su mirada verdosa quemarla al contacto. La misteriosa Lady Flames una vez enfrente de ella le cantó al oído mientras le bailaba un poco a la morena ojiazul. Sus amigos no podían dejar de verla y envidiar la suerte que poseía. Después de unos segundos, Lady Flames se retiró al escenario de nuevo para terminar su presentación. Todos estaban estupefactos mirando a Korra fijamente.

-Te odio tanto en este momento... ¡He venido aquí por meses y ella nunca le había cantando a nadie al oído así!- comentó Mako en tono un poco escéptico.

-¡Demonios, Korra! Siempre te llevas a las chicas lindas. Deja algo para los demás...- agregó Bolín mientras Iroh y Bataar se reían de los dos hermanos.

-Yo no hice nada... Pero sin duda esa mujer tiene encanto. Realmente me puso muy nerviosa y la manera que me miraba era tan... No se que pensar... -la joven empresario estaba aun nerviosa por lo que tomaba a tragos su cerveza. Cuando llegó ese lugar se quería ir y ahora que descubrió aquella mirada, no la quería dejar ir. Iba a esperar hasta que todos se fueran para buscar a la mujer. Y así fue, pero ella nunca apareció.

Después de varios días, el viernes regresó y Korra no podía estar mas ansiosa por ir aquel pequeño bar a ver a aquella mujer que había robado una parte de ella la otra noche.

Llegó temprano con esperanza de entrar a su camerino antes del show, pero nadie le daba referencias de ella, mas que se presentaba una vez por semana y su nombre era Lady Flames.

En su desesperación fue directamente con el dueño del lugar. El era un hombre alto con muchos tatuajes en el cuerpo excepto en el cuello y cara.

-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?- preguntó aquel hombre.

-Estoy buscando a Lady Flames. Verá...

-No sería la primera…- interrumpió el dueño del lugar- Me temo que debo decirle que no se nada de ella más que viene aquí los viernes y me deja mucho dinero en propinas. Si quieres puedes esperar a que termine su acto intentar encontrarla por el callejón de atrás.

-Lo haré señor, gracias.

Korra regresó a dentro del pequeño bar, sola. Esta vez le había pedido a Mako y Bolin que no la acompañaran. Se sentó justo en la misma mesa y ordenó la misma cerveza. Después de varios minutos el show estaba por comenzar. La misma voz y la misma presentación. Lo único que cambió fue su ropa y la canción. Ahora era un vestido negro con brillos elegantes, un corte en la misma pierna con solo un hombro del lado contrario a la abertura de la pierna. Traía el mismo antifaz en color negro y su cabello recogido al lado izquierdo. Su voz fue igual de cautivadora. A penas notó la presencia de Korra, sonrió. Danzó por todo el escenario lentamente y bajó del mismo un par de minutos después. Korra no podía evitar tener la cada de idiotizada mientras la veía actuar.

"Demonios, ahí viene, actua normal" pensó para si misma. La joven cantante bajó los mismos escalones hacia su mesa mientras seguía cantando. Derrochaba sensualidad y elegancia en cada movimiento que efectuaba y cada paso que se acercaba a la mesa. Korra se heló al sentir su aliento tan cerca de ella asi como su voz. La mirada de la morena estaba fija en la misteriosa cantante, y una vez más le cantaba al oído. Esta vez le besó la mejilla dejándole una marca e instintivamente tocó su mejilla en reacción a tal atrevimiento. Sintió el calor de su piel y una sensación por todo su cuerpo y de repente un "Creo que te amo…" salió de su boca mientras la joven subía al escenario a terminar su presentación. No es que estuviera enamorada de ella pero estaba mas que determinada a que quería conocer a esa joven e irremediablemente invitarla a salir. Al terminar la presentación, inmediatamente Korra dejó un billete sobre la mesa y salió por la puerta principal a la parte trasera del lugar. No iba a dejar que esta vez se le escapara, no. Ella estaba decidida a conocer a esa chica. Llegó al lugar y se plantó ahí con una pose confiada sobre el muro hasta que la puerta se abrió después de un rato. La misteriosa mujer venía saliendo del lugar cuando Korra actuó.

-Ejemm…- se aclaró la garganta.-Hola… ¿Lady Flames, no? Mi nombre es Korra.- dijo mientras le extendía la mano en modo de saludo. La otra señorita no respondío. – Verá, seré honesta… me encantaría invitarle a tomar un café o quizás… podría acompañarla a su destino esta noche… he escuchado que estas calles son muy inseguras a estas horas de la noche y no es por presumir, pero he practicado artes marciales de todo tipo desde que era joven… no es que sea muy vieja… quiero decir… me encantaría cuidarla mientras camina… ¡Oh, que torpe!... mi nombre es Korra por cierto.

"si que eres inteligente Korra, ya le habías dicho tu nombre" la morena se reprendió a si misma. La otra señorita, solo esbozó una sonrisa de ternura. Ahora que la tenía mas cerca podía apreciar cada detalle de la joven. Era un par de centímetros mas alta que Korra, su aroma era dulce y su sonrisa… por alguna extraña razón… se le hacia tan familiar…

-Me encantaría que me acompañara pues lamentablemente tengo meses intentando concretar una salida con usted, señorita Korra…

Su voz… esa voz…

-¿A-a-a-asa-mi?

-La misma…

Su cerebro entró en conflicto, todos los archivos estaban siendo quemados por miles de Korras en su cerebro.

-¿Tu eres Lady Flames?- pregunté con la cara más estúpida e incrédula que encontré.

-¿Acaso no es lo suficientemente evidente ya?- se cruzó de brazos.-¿Podrías quitar esa cara ya?

-¡Oh, lo siento!- me sacó de mi trance mientras el color rojo incrementaba considerablemente en mis mejillas. - Ehh.. yo… aun me gustaría invitarte ese café si tu quieres, claro…

-Por supuesto… ¿Qué te parece mañana? Y mientras por hoy puedes acompañarme a mi casa. Escuché que estas calles son algo peligrosas a estas horas de la noche y alguien ha estudiado artes marciales de todo tipo desde que era joven. – dijo con tono ironico a lo que acababa de decirle.

-Me parece perfecto…

Empezamos a caminar hacia la calle en silencio, aun estaba aturdida por lo que acababa de pasar.

-¿Vas a estar en estado catatónico todo el camino?-preguntó sonriendo. Y, ahora que Korra podría pensar mejor todo, era tan evidente que ella era Asami y que era una estúpida por no haberlo descubierto antes.

-No… es que todo es tan evidente ahora, tu voz, tu perfume, tus ojos y el rojo… nadie tiene ese verde que tu tienes, es único.- lo que la morena acababa de decir había sonrojado a la CEO de Future Industries pero debajo de ese antifaz a penas se apreciaba.

-Si-i… bueno, creo que eventualmente las demás personas se darán cuenta.

-Un momento… eres CEO de una empresa internacional… ¿Qué haces cantando en un lugar como este?- reaccionó la morena.

-Es una larga y muy cómica historia… aunque de cómica no tiene nada…

-Bueno… el camino a tu mansión es largo, tengo tiempo.

-¿En serio esperas que camine hasta allá? Julio me espera en Central Park en la limosina.- dijo levantando una ceja.

-Bien, estamos a unas cuadras y mientras me puedes contar…

Pasaron todo el camino a Central Park hablando de cómo Asami había conocido a esta chica en la universidad. Ella le habló de este lugar y fueron a ver una presentación. La amiga de Asami le retó a que hiciera eso y asi fue como se decidió a subir al escenario. Ningún Sato rechaza un reto de esa índole o de cualquier otro. Minutos después se vistió y se arregló para presentarse. Le gustó tanto la sensación de estar enfrente de todos que decidió hacerlo su hobby de cada viernes. Solo que ahora se hacia llamar Lady Flames. Cuando llegaron a la limo Julio estaba esperando a la CEO en la puerta.

-¿Te gustaría un aventón?- ofreció la pelinegra.

-No te preocupes… vivo cerca…

-Korra… vives del otro lado de la ciudad. No pongas excusas y subete de una vez, es una orden.- su ceño se frunció drásticamente.

-¡Tranquila fiera… esta bien!- Korra dio un salto dentro de la limo y Asami detrás de ella.

-Julio… ya sabes a donde.- ordenó de nuevo.

-Si señorita Sato.- respondió el chofer de Asami.

Todo el camino platicaron de todo y nada hasta que llegaron al edificio donde vive Korra y se despidieron.

-Te veo mañana para el café… Lady Flames…- ella rió ante tal burla.

-Le veo mañana, señorita Korra.

La morena cerró la puerta y la limo arrancó. Una vez en su apartamento se refrescó y tomo un baño rápido para posteriormente ponerse su pijama y recostarse en su cama mientras que a solo a 20 cuadras estaba la otra señorita con una sonrisa inmensa recostada sobre su cama.

-Lady Flames… Asami…

-Korra…

Ambas suspiraron en al mismo tiempo.


	2. Chapter 2: I heard love is blind

CAPITULO II: I heard love is blind.

Después de que Korra descubriera que Asami es Lady Flames las cosas no cambiaron en mucho a excepción de que Asami buscaba pasar mas tiempo con la joven ingeniero y no que Lady Flames sea el centro de atención de la mas joven de las dos. La CEO de Future Industries le gustaba mantener su doble vida y para ello era necesario mantener las apariencias. La diferencia era que por las noches mensajeaba con la morena para así evitar levantar sospechas y conocerse de manera diferente a como ya se conocían en secreto. Korra estaba un poco dudosa de la confiabilidad de su plan pero no quería arriesgar que todos noten la diferencia entre ellas. Para nadie era un secreto que la CEO de FI es una mujer con mentalidad abierta pero eso no significaba que no debiera conservar una imagen propia de una mujer de negocios, lo que la orilla a mantener sus hobbies, aficiones y preferencias personales solo para su circulo más intimo. Por su parte la morena se caracteriza por su semblante fuerte, un poco rudo, su porte es elegante y firme aunque todos saben que cuando esta feliz (que es casi siempre) es un amor de persona. Algo que no es un secreto es que le gustan las personas guapas porque para ella (y para todo aquel que la conozca) es una persona con belleza exótica, poco común, como ella. Todos saben que en especial le gustan las mujeres guapas y que tiene debilidad por las mujeres intelectuales y que cuando entren a una habitación todos la miren y piensen que es una persona con la que no se deben meter o hacerla enojar, sin duda las mujeres que sean un reto personal. Y no cabe la más mínima duda de que Asami Sato es ese tipo de mujer. Ella cuando quiere algo, lo consigue a toda costa, que por ser la heredera de la compañía que ahora maneja, no esta ahí solo por ser la hija de su padre sino por su propia capacidad intelectual. Y la persona en la mira de Asami es Korra Water-Tribe, la mujer de piel canela con los ojos azules y profundos cual océano pero tan suaves cual cielo.

Asami se encontraba en su oficina esperando la hora del almuerzo pues había quedado con la morena de ir por un café para platicar en persona pues después de haberle revelado un secreto tan delicado hacia unas semanas. No había tenido el tiempo hasta el día de hoy para salir con ella de una forma informal para ambas. No veía la hora de verla, de conocerla pues los mensajeos no son suficientes para formar un criterio más profundo de una persona. Claro, ella ya conoce a Korra Water-Tribe, la joven socia de Bolin y Mako en Global Constructions Co., que en la facultad de ingenieros constructores, físicos y arquitectos de LA conoció en una noche de copas con su entonces novio Mako y desde entonces llamó su atención sin la oportunidad de conocerla como ella quería en ese entonces. Ahora que tiene la oportunidad de nuevo, necesita conocer más de ella, conocerla personalmente a ella, a Korra. Esa joven tiene algo que a ella misma le cuesta identificar pues de la nada le soltó un secreto que nadie sabe, le inspira seguridad y confianza. Asami, a pesar de su carácter fuerte, seductor por naturaleza y un tanto desconfiado, le dijo un secreto a una persona con la que solía compartir un café de vez en cuando, saludos cordiales y asesorías pero nada mas. La intrigaba, esa era una descripción vana de lo que siente por la morena.

Cuando el reloj marcó las 2 pm, tomó sus bolsa y su abrigo para irse y despedirse de su asistente pidiéndole que no la molestaran en las próximas dos horas, que estaría ocupada y volvería después del almuerzo. Subió a su bentley drophead '34 restaurado por ella misma y se dirigió a la cafetería de Junior's cerca de Central Park, pues ahí la esperaba ella.

Korra estaba en la mesa del fondo de la cafetería con tema classic pop, estaba decorada de colores pasteles y con posters de distintos cantantes reconocidos del 80's y 90's como Madonna, Michael Jackson, Cindy Lauper, David Bowey, entre otros mas. La música suave daba como resultado un lugar para una platica informal al estilo 'ponerse al corriente con el cotilleo' de dos amigas que no se han visto en años. No era su caso pero asi lo sentía la joven morena, no es que fuera una cita o algo pero ella sentía que debía relajarse y actuar cool con Asami, dar una buena impresión.

Pensando en lo guapa que se veía Asami en ese vestido rojo hacia un par de semanas no notó que la protagonista de sus pensamientos transitorios estaba parada frente a ella con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro y la mano extendida frente a sus ojos al ver la mirada perdida de su amiga en el espacio vacío del lugar.

— Hola, Korra. — dijo mientras ondeaba la mano frente a los ojos de Korra sacándola de su trance.

— Hola Sami, me da mucho gusto verte, siéntate por favor. — se levantó y le acomodó la silla a su compañía.

— Gracias, eres muy amable. Debo decir que este lugar es asombroso, no había venido nunca. — observaba el entorno en el que se encontraban. Ambas se habían quitados sacos corporativos y solo habían quedado en blusas de vestir. Korra llevaba una blusa de vestir color azul marino y un pantalón de corte recto color negro mientras Asami vestía una blusa de vestir color blanca y falda de corte recto ceñida a su cuerpo desde la cintura a la rodilla color rojo vino. No les daba el aire formal pero tampoco era el toque corporativo que normalmente visten en sus oficinas.

—Je, gracias, he venido un par de veces y debo recomendarte las malteadas de chocolate con menta, son las mejores de la ciudad. — miró a los ojos de la hermosa mujer frente a ella y perdió la confianza que había ganado hacia apenas unos minutos. —eh… eh.. bueno, venimos por un café no una malteada pero… bueno, esa es mi recomendación de cualquier manera… permíteme recomendarte los cafes latte de Colombia, tienen un aroma exquisitos…

Asami notó como el rubor en el rostro de su acompañante se expandió de un momento a otro y no pudo evitar sonreír por ello. Le agradaba la idea de ser el motivo de ese sonrojo.

—Esta bien. ¿Qué te parece si probamos las malteadas hoy el café en nuestra próxima cita. — el color carmín del rostro de la morena se hizo mas intenso al escuchar la ultima parte de la oración de la cantante "adorable, y pensar que todos la ven como si fuese de acero" pensó la heredera Sato.

Korra no es de las mujeres que se ponen nerviosas frente a una mujer hermosa pero Asami era otro mundo para ella. Quizás podría decir que era la mujer mas hermosa que había conocido y no podía evitar recordar los movimientos seductores que utilizaba en el escenario y al momento de bajar y acercársele a cantarle personalmente a ella tan de cerca. No podía evitar sentirse nerviosa frente a ella.

—eh… permíteme un momento… voy… aaa… al tocador un momento— se levantó de su asiento y caminó rápidamente al baño de damas. Se acercó a los lavabos y se miró en el espejo y se mojó el rostro con agua para secarlo con una toalla de papel. Nunca había estado nerviosa por algo asi antes, era nuevo. —Vamos, Korra, no es la primera chica guapa con la que sales, es solo Asami…

Caminó de regreso con un aire mas tranquilo y confiado a su mesa con la CEO.

— ¿Demasiado para ti? —preguntó la hermosa ojiverde con un tono diferente al que tenía antes lo que provocó que el rubor en el rostro de Korra se hiciera presente de nuevo.

— Algo… debo admitir que me pones nerviosa… — Respondió la morena reclinándose hacia delante para acercarse a su amiga. No iba a permitir que se diera cuenta del efecto que su tono estaba teniendo en ella. — pero no es mi primer rodeo.

— Mmm… ya veo. — Asami sonrió y se inclinó mas cerca de la cara de la morena. — Vamos a ordenar entonces, platiquemos de ti. ¿Novia? Eres una mujer muy codiciada por lo que he escuchado.

—Claro que lo soy… —su ego habló pero Asami podía ver a través de ella, su mirada la delataba.

—Y por eso te meteré a mi cama. — interrumpió a la morena. Toda la confianza que había logrado hacia unos minutos se derrumbó con lo ultimo. Korra se tiró hacia atrás con la cara mas roja que un tomate. Asami rió al ver la reacción de Korra — no juegues con fuego porque te quemas, Ko… yo puedo ver detrás de la fuerte y ruda Directora General de GCC. Sé tu misma, empecemos de nuevo.

Korra asintió y poco a poco fue relajándose en la conversación mientras esperaban sus malteadas. Platicaron de todo y nada, negocios, Lady Flames y la presentación de esa misma semana.

—Este viernes cantare una canción de Amy Whinehouse, se llama I heard Love is blind, me gustaría que vinieras.

—Seguro, ¿debería invitar a los chicos? No, mejor no. Hare que dejen de ir a ver a Lady Flames… sino Mako seguro notará el parecido.

—Tranquila, no ha sido capaz de notarlo en los meses que ha ido a verme cantar, no creo que lo haga ahora. Invítalos si quieres pero quiero que sepas que la presentación es para ti… —le guiñó el ojo mientras le decía eso. — bueno, es decir, el espectáculo pues la canción es una descripción de un engaño asi que no… solo la presentación.

Asami rió nerviosamente, se sentía como si tuviese 18 de nuevo. Korra logró eso en dos horas de conversación casual y la hacia sentir bien.

—En ese caso iré por mi cuenta a verte este viernes. —Le regaló una sonrisa de lado mostrando su hermosa dentadura blanca con un poco de jarabe de chocolate en ella lo que la hizo reir mas. Korra es como una niña grande. — eh, Ko, tienes algo en los dientes…

— oh… —se pasó la servilleta y sonrió de nuevo. —Listo.

—Perfecto… bueno, debo irme, pero estamos en contacto para el café. — Se levantaron de la mesa y Asami abrazó a Korra con su cabeza muy cerca de su oreja. Y susurró: —Espero verte pronto, esperaré tu llamada y te veo el viernes.

Después de susurrarle a la oreja a la morena, la CEO se alejó para mirarla a los ojos y después depositar un beso en la comisura de los labios de la morena quien solo pudo asentir con la mirada clavada en la belleza que salía de la cafetería.

* * *

Había llegado la hora de la presentación de Lady Flames y la morena ya se encontraba sentada en la misma mesa donde se sentó con sus amigos la primera vez que la vió. La voz del presentador era la misma y la presentación fue similar. La música empezó a sonar y del fondo del escenario salió Lady Flames con su atuendo de noche. Un vestido sin espalda con un corte recto en la pierna izquierda que dejaba poco a la imaginación. Su voz era suave y sensual a fin a su imagen. Como un ángel. Korra tenia la mirada en ella.

I couldn't resist him  
His eyes were like yours  
His hair was exactly the shade of brown

He's just not as tall  
But I couldn't tell  
It was dark and I was lying down

You are everything  
He means nothing to me  
I can't even remember his name

Why're you so upset?  
Baby, you weren't there  
And I was thinking of you when I came

What do you expect?  
You left me here alone  
I drank so much and needed to touch

Tomaba el micrófono con sus dos manos y lo acercaba a su rostro, se movia lentamente de un lado al otro del escenario hasta que su mirada se posó en Korra y sonrió. Empezó la rutina de caminar hacia el publico, pero directamente a una persona del publico. Se sentó en su regazó y como si fuera un gatito ronroneándole a su amo, acercó su cabeza a un lado de la de la morena.

Don't overreact  
I pretended he was you  
You wouldn't want me to be lonely

How can I put it so you understand?  
I didn't let him hold my hand  
But he looked like you  
I guess he looked like you  
No, he wasn't you

Se levantó y rozó sus labios en la mejilla de Korra. Caminó lentamente hacia el escenario y colocó el micrófono en su soporte preparándose para el final de la canción.

But you can still trust me  
This ain't infidelity  
It's not cheating  
Oh, you were on my mind

Yes, he looked like you  
But I heard love is blind

Terminó su presentación lanzando un beso y un guiño al publico, la misteriosa Lady Flames. Korra se levantó se su lugar y la esperó en el mismo callejón de la primera vez hasta que salió del edificion.

— Me gustaría escoltarla a su vehiculo Ma'am, he escuchado que estas calles son peligrosas para señoritas tan guapas como usted. —Dijo Korra extendiendo su brazo a Lady Flames. —Por suerte he tomado clases de defensa personal desde muy joven y podré protegerla de cualquier peligro.

— Es usted toda una gentlegirl, señorita. Me alegra que existan personas como usted, permítame agradecerle de alguna manera. — Asami tomó el brazo de la morena y la giró hacia ella para quedar de frente. Se acercó lentamente sus labios y los posó encima de los de ella. Korra no tardo en responder el beso que era timido y lento. Se separaron después de unos segundos. — espero que este favor sea suficiente para pagar su amabilidad, señorita.

Korra sonrió y se acercó a besar los labios de Lady Flames de nuevo.

—Por supuesto que si, señorita Flames. Me gustaría invitarla a salir mañana ¿Qué le parece?

—Suena como una cita. —Ambas chicas caminaron al mismo sitio donde el chofer de Asami la esperaba. Ambas subieron al automóvil y platicaron todo el camino al apartamento de la morena. Quedaron de verse a la misma hora en el mismo lugar el dia de mañana para esta vez si tomar su café latte.

* * *

 **Soy muy feliz, muy feliz. GRACIAS por sus reviews y su paciencia. Ya tengo mis herramientas de trabajo por lo que ya podre actualizar mas seguido mis dos historias :D**

 **Lady Flames era un oneshot pero bueno, las cosas cambian, ademas me pidieron continuacion y ya tengo algunas ideas para el desarrollo de una historia corta (No creo que sean mas de 10 capitulos). Y anécdotas de una sanadora, tambien sera actualizada muy pronto. De nuevo gracias a todos :D**


	3. Chapter 3: Anuncios

Capitulo III: Anuncios…

Mako y Bolin están en una sala de juntas discutiendo sobre la elección de un nuevo CEO ya que entre los tres no pueden ser jefes de una sola empresa. Se encontraban a puertas cerradas con una taza de café cada uno y una bandeja de galletas. Aun no le habían dicho a los demás directivos su plan.

— ¿Qué te parece si elegimos a Korra? Es la que más trabaja del equipo y se ha esforzado mucho por ello. Creo que no hubiésemos llegado hasta aquí sin ella hermano. — Dijo Mako en un tono relajado y formal mientras tomaba lentamente de la taza humeante en sus manos.

— Estoy de acuerdo pero, ¿No te gustaría ser tú el CEO? ¿o yo? Digo hermano, es un puesto importante después de todo. — contestó el ojiverde mirando la expresión de su hermano mientras se comía dos galletas al mismo tiempo.

— Lo sé pero siento que Korra es quien se lo merece más. Además es nuestra mejor amiga, y ella se encarga de cubrir nuestros traseros cuando no queremos trabajar. Es la mejor preparada para el puesto. Tiene carisma, audacia, inteligencia y actitud de liderazgo. — Mako respondía con un tono sereno a cada frase que su hermano menor vociferaba.

— Está biiien, entiendo el punto… — dijo el menor de ambos tomando un sorbo de su taza de café — Hay que convocar a una junta con todos los directivos e inversionistas para ver que opinan de la propuesta pero no estoy seguro que vayan a aceptar. Después de todo, tener tres jefes es mejor que uno solo. Además no pienso darle mis acciones a Korra y espero que tú tampoco, los tres somos los dueños y así debe de seguir. Al final, negocios son negocios, mi amigo.

— Claro, ella solo recibiría el cargo. La empresa sigue siendo de los tres, es nuestro hijo adolescente. Tú y yo adquiriremos otros puestos, que te parece ser Director General en la nueva sucursal en Europa. Estamos a punto de cerrar el trato para volvernos transnacionales. Ese es otro gran logro para nuestra empresa y necesitaremos a alguien de confianza allá.

— Si hermano, lo se. Creo que será una gran oportunidad para todos. Me alegro que vayamos a darle esta sorpresa a Korra, para celebrar podríamos ir al bar a ver a Lady Flames y pedirle un show privado para nuestra amiga. Ese seria su regalo justo después de darle la noticia. — Bolin bajaba y levantaba las cejas en modo sugerente.

— !Hey, yo vi a esa chica primero! — gruñó Mako cual perro rabioso en son de broma con su hermano. Desde que eran jóvenes ambos compartían todo, después de todo, solo se tenían el uno al otro. Hasta que conocieron a cierta morena que les regaló a los padres putativos más maravillosos: Tonraq y Senna. Ellos han sido muy duros y exigentes con los tres y gracias a ellos han aprendido a valorar lo que han logrado con la empresa. En pocas palabras, los tres están donde están debido a ellos.

— Tranquilo, es solo un show, además, es solo una mujer cualquiera, ¿Qué tipo de mujer trabaja en un bar como ese? — preguntó Bolin, sabiendo que su hermano solo jugaba.

— Tienes razón pero un acostón es cosa de un rato y eso es todo lo que quiero de ella. No quiero pedirle matrimonio. No sabemos qué clase de mujer se encuentre ahí.

— Como sea, hermano. Ese tipo de mujeres lo único que les importa es el dinero y nosotros tenemos mucho. Bueno, no tanto como Asami o Varrick pero ahí vamos.

— Tranquilo, yo sé cómo manejar ese tipo de mujeres y nadie se puede resistir al encanto de Mako y Bolin Yirk. Solo quiero tirármela con todo y mascara y ya.

— Tienes razón… eres todo un casanova hermano. — Bolin sonrió a su hermano y posó su mano en el hombro del otro. — pues las chicas de Europa, tendrán un Yirk en la ciudad, if you know what I mean…

— Es de familia hermano... — ambos rieron mientras salían de la sala de juntas.

— Te veo luego, esta misma tarde hay que preparar todo para darle la noticia a Korra.

* * *

Korra por su parte estaba en su oficina entre mares y mares de papeles y planos. Estaba trabajando en la supervisión de una obra pública. Algo que le quitaría el sueño a cualquiera, pero no a ella. Amaba los retos y este era uno de ellos. Su celular sonó sacándola de su ensimismamiento. Era un mensaje de Asami.

"¿Te veo donde siempre? 15 mins." Miró el reloj del celular '2:15pm' y tipeó la respuesta "Si, te veo en 15". Sonrió, tomó su saco y se dirigió a la misma cafetería cerca de Central Park en su Seat Leon del año. Cuando por alguna extraña razón encontró estacionamiento entró al establecimiento detectando a cierta ingeniero cabello negro y brillante tal cuervo.

— Hey. — habló Korra. La ingeniero se levantó y sonrió saludando a su invitada — Gracias por invitarme.

— Siéntate, por favor. Para mi es un completo placer tenerte aquí — la voz de Asami era suave y sensual. — ¿Qué tal ha ido tu dia, eh? Hoy tuve una llamada de los chicos sobre un nuevo proyecto. De antemano te felicito.

— Si, seguro es sobre la obra pública en la que estoy trabajando. — un ligero tono rojizo se impregno en mis mejillas. El mesero llegó como caído el cielo.

— ¿Qué te parece si probamos el café colombiano estilo latte que me habías comentado? — preguntó a la morena.

— Suena excelente, puede traer dos por favor. — el joven sólo asintió y se retiro para volver después con las órdenes.

— Entonces, estás trabajando en una obra pública. Cuéntame un poco de eso.

— Pues es una ampliación de carretera que el alcalde nos ha encargado. Todo va muy bien y quizás esté terminada en unas semanas más.

— Me alegra que tengas todo bajo control. — Asami le sonrió a la morena quien se limitó a sonreir de vuelta. "El flirteo es juego para dos" pensó mientras la miraba.

Pasaron el rato platicando de todo y nada, disfrutando de la compañía mutua. El sentirse tan fuera del trabajo cuando estaban juntas, era lo que les gustaba de reunirse. Asami siendo una mujer de negocios, el sentirse tan cómoda cerca de alguien era algo nuevo y no sabía cómo reaccionar con eso. La última relación que tuvo fue con Mako hace ya varios años. Había estado fuera del juego antes pero con Korra ha comprobado que no se le habían olvidado sus movimientos y tampoco había perdido el toque de los Satos, coqueteo natural. En la oficina era una mujer metódica, profesional y dedicada a lo que hace. En cambio Lady Flames es su lado femenino, sensual, divertido y salvaje. Mientras esta con Korra, ella se siente ambas. Se siente ella misma porque Lady Flames es parte de su personalidad; personalidad que ni con Mako enseñó. Ella siempre ha sido una mujer recatada. Pero con la morena se daba la libertad del flirteo, el buen flirteo. Un dia en su cama, mirando el techo y sin poder dormir, lo decidió. Como casi todo lo ha hecho en el velo de la noche sus ideas habían sido aclaradas, reestructuradas y resueltas. Y la que tenia en mente era ser ella misma. No quería a Korra para una relación formal o no por ahora, solo quería divertirse, disfrutar y conocerla. Eso era lo que su cerebro le decía pero cuando la tiene enfrente todo cambia, se siente adolescente saliendo a bares (cuando Korra la va a ver en la presentaciones de Lady Flames), tomando café, malteadas y mensajeando por las noches. Ella no se puede dar el lujo de enamorarse, su trabajo es primero, su vida secreta es después y no piensa que Korra esté bien con ello para siempre. Ella misma no estaba cómoda con su segunda vida para siempre.

— Asami, cuéntame cómo te volviste… — Bajó la voz para que nadie escuchara y no es que alguien estuviese prestándoles atención —… Lady Flames…

— Verás, yo tenía una amiga, esta amiga me invitó una vez a este bar y ella me retó a hacerlo y yo no rechazo un reto… — hizo una pausa y tomó de su latte — obviamente, Asami Sato nunca rechaza un reto y me gustó y volví con Lady Flames. El dueño sabe quien soy y accedí a darle parte de mis propinas por su silencio y todos ganamos. Esa es la versión resumida.

— Oh… bueno… — la morena la miró a los ojos pensando que decir. Tuvo una idea pero no sabia si era oportuno hacerlo ahora. "Pero qué rayos, siempre siguiendo las reglas, romperlas de vez en cuando no tendría nada de malo" pensó. Invitar a la ingeniero a su apartamento no tiene nada de malo. Ademas ver películas es una buena manera de conocerse. — Sabes… hay una película que me gustaría que viéramos. Como somos personas ocupadas, seguramente, no tienes tiempo de ir al cine, asi como yo, entonces, me gustaría qué, ahora que ya salió en blu-ray, verla en mi apartamento… es una película de comedia, se llama dos locas en fuga, dicen que está muy divertida…

Asami la miraba con diversión, la morena es muy tierna cuando empieza a divagar en sus palabras. Ademas esta es la oportunidad perfecta para comprobar si la morena está dispuesta a "jugar" con ella. Ver si Korra acepta el no tener una relación y solo divertirse y vivir como la ojiverde había querido desde hace meses. El trabajo, su padre, su condición social y la poca privacidad que una persona con su apellido tiene no le habían permitido vivir, ser liberal de la forma que ella quería; sin esconderse. Korra parece una buena candidata para el sexo casual y seguro, disfruta de su compañía (lo que le garantiza que no se va a aburrir con ella o de ella) y definitivamente la morena sabe guardar secretos. Solo había ese pequeño detalle: el de si la morena aceptará o no.

— Acepto. Hagámoslo. ¿Cuándo? — respondió Asami con entusiasmo. Esperaba que todo saliera de acuerdo a su plan.

— ¿Qué te parece la semana entrante? — las mejillas de la morena se pintaron rojas por lo siguiente que saldría de su boca — Sería después del trabajo asi que podrías quedarte a dormir, tengo una habitación disponible.

— Suena un plan para mi — la ojiverde sonrió. — Debo irme, tengo una reunión de socios en la empresa en 20 minutos. Espero verte pronto Ko, no te alejes mucho.

Como se le estaba haciendo costumbre, se despidió de la morena con un beso en los labios. Y es que no podía evitarlo, simplemente sentía una fuerza, tan fuerte como la misma gravedad, que la atraía hacia ellos. — nos vemos. — Fue lo último que dijo antes de levantarse de la mesa y colocar un billete de denominación suficiente para cubrir la cuenta y la propina.

* * *

De vuelta en el edificio de GCC, Korra bajaba del ascensor con dirección a su oficina. No podía creer que iba a tener una cita en su casa para ver películas con Asami. Realmente le gusta, tenia mucho tiempo sin salir con alguien.

Korra no es de las mujeres que invitan a una cita a cualquiera. Es selectiva; "Solo mujeres hermosas" es su lema. Ese lema le ha costado su reputación de mujer codiciada y es que Korra Water-Tribe es un excelente partido para cualquiera. Es una mujer dulce, educada, exitosa, comprometida, responsable, estable… todo lo que una pareja puede desear. Asami por otro lado, es una mujer sensual, imponente, con elegancia, una dama y una mujer sin pena para los negocios. Korra se sentía soñada pues, no pensó que esa mujer se fijaría en ella.

La voz de Bolin la regresó a la realidad.

— Korra, tenemos una reunión de emergencia. Ya están todos esperándote. — Bolin la tomaba del brazo y la arrastraba hacia la sala de juntas del fondo del lugar. Una vez ahí, notó que efectivamente estaban todos ahí, socios, ejecutivos, inversionistas, accionistas… y entre todos resaltaba alguien: Asami Sato.

— ¿De qué se trata esto, Bo? — se detuvieron frente a la puerta que era completamente de vidrio como toda la oficina y se podía ver la mesa larga con todas las personas mirándolos expectantes a su entrada al lugar. La confusión se hizo evidente en los ojos de la morena.

— Es una sorpresa, vamos, nos esperan. — su amigo sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Korra fue la primera en entrar a la sala y dar las buenas tardes, se sentó en el lugar que tenía plaquita de papel con su nombre impreso. Miró a Asami quien le sonreía mientras cerraba la revista de actualización que leía mientras llegaban Korra y Bolin. La morena le devolvió la sonrisa pero con cierta reserva pues no sabía lo que hacían todos en esa sala.

— Gracias por venir. Hoy es un día memorable para esta empresa. Esta mañana mi hermano, Bolin, y yo llegamos a la conclusión nombrar a un solo CEO. Estuvimos deliberando por un par de horas mientras leíamos los curriculum de los candidatos. — Korra los miraba a todos, sin saber que pasaba. No tenía idea de lo que los hermanos hablaban pues nunca le informaron esta decisión. — después de una exhaustiva selección y platicarlo con ustedes antes, llegamos a la conclusión de otorgarle ese puesto a nuestra reconocida y querida amiga Korra Water-Tribe. Felicidades.

Estallaron los aplausos y las felicitaciones hacia Korra. Era un mar de emociones en ese momento. Estaba sorprendida y feliz, principalmente sorprendida.

— ¿Ahora entiendes la felicitación de esta tarde? — la voz de Asami la regresó a la realidad. — Felicidades, Korra.

La morena se limitó a agradecer y a que le explicaran los detalles de esta nueva etapa.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Capitulo hard

**Hola, soy la escritora fantasma porque a veces la ves, otras no. *Dum, dum, dass* ok, mal chiste.** **Sorry not actually sorry porque no he actualizado: career happens pero después de una laaaaaaarga espera aquí estoy :D yeeeih! y finalmente de vacaciones aunque trabajando harto y como esclava aunque tengo mucho más tiempo disponible para poder escribir sin incluir alguna locura xD. Estuve leyendo mis tres capítulos pasados y descubrí que estaba muy high cuando redacté algunos párrafos. Sin más agradezco su presencia en este pequeñito fic y que lo sigan a pesar de la gran espera, me encantaría que este capítulo smut o hard les agrade y sea una pequeña recompensa por su paciencia. YYYYYY feliz aniversario a estas dos chamaconas :3**

 **-** Eso fue... increíble - respondía la morena sin aliento en la oscuridad de su habitación dónde solo se podía admirar el cuerpo desnudo que yacía a su lado derecho por las luces que la gran manzana les ofrecía en uno de los últimos pisos del edificio en el que vive esa morena perspicaz y juguetona, un lugar tan alto como el cielo.

\- Si... lo fue. ¿cuántas veces van ya? ¿6, 7? - respondió la joven cantante.

\- No lo sé, no llevo la cuenta pero definitivamente más de 10 - Rió Korra por lo bajo. Giró su cabeza a la izquierda para ver en el pequeño buró el reloj digital de Darth Vader versión Lego. Se podía leer 3:43 am. - ¿Vas a trabajar al rato, Asami?

\- Si, ¿por? - preguntó confundida por la pregunta tan extraña en un momento tan inapropiado. Se levantó con los codos para mirar lo mismo que veía su acompañante sólo para encontrar el pequeño reloj despertador de Darth Vader. 3:43am - ¡Bonito reloj, es taaan tú, nerd! - dijo burlona para después reírse de su nov... aventura. Lo que Asami no esperaba era que Korra girara y se colocara sobre ella de forma tan veloz que no le permitió idear un plan de emergencia. Sabía lo que venía, no era la primera noche que dormía con la morena; un ataque de cosquillas. Empezó a reír incontrolablemente pues las cosquillas eran una de sus debilidades que cierta Korra había descubierto hacía a penas un par de noches atrás. Desde el jueves de película empezaron a frecuentarse más haciendo del sexo casual algo cotidiano, que se estaba volviendo parte de su rutina por lo meno veces por semana, las noches que no se veían eran de horas extra en la oficina. Había pasado tan solo un mes.

-Pero si mira quién habla... ¡hola, reina de los nerd!- la morena empezó a reír por contagio de la risa de Asami mientras le hacia cosquillas en los costados y cerca de la fosa axilar de ambos lados - ¿Te rindes, Nerd?

\- ¡Nunca baby nerd!

\- ¡Entonces sufre mi ira, mujer! ¡waaaaahhfffppfff! - la morena empezó a soplar en la panza de la mayor lo que provocaba mas risas incontrolables de la otra hasta que las palabras mágicas de Asami salieron de su boca.

\- ¡Esta bien, esta bien! ¡Me rindo, tú ganas! - Dijo entre risas y el poco aire que tenía en los pulmones y vías aéreas. Korra la soltó y el juego empezó. Se levantó de la cama para ponerse algo de ropa en manera de distracción.

\- ¿Qué haces? ¿A dónde vas? ¡Vueeeeelveeee! - gritó la morena de forma melodramática.

\- No, iré al baño, ya vuelvo- Una vez que su víctima mordió el anzuelo se lanzó al ataque... De manera literal, se lanzó encima de la morena una vez que ésta se puso boca abajo sin esperar el contrataque. Entre risas y conversaciones de lo mucho que les agradaba la compañía mútua, ambas mujeres pasaron las horas sin dormir hasta el momento de la despedida.

* * *

Horas después en la sala de juntas de GCC...

\- Muy bien chicos vamos a... - decía Korra antes de ser interrumpida por Bolin.

\- ¡Korra, tuviste sexo anoche!

\- ¿QUÉ? ¡NO! ¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia!

\- ¡oh, si que lo hiciste! ¿Quién es? ¿La conocemos? ¿O quizás es un él? ¡Cuéntanos, cuéntanos! No es algo que suceda todos los días - decía el menor de los hermanos mientras que el mayor solo sonreía debido al derroche de entusiasmo de su hemano.

\- Como te mencioné, no es de tu incumbencia así que volvamos al trabajo. - Respondió Korra con su voz de trabajo, Bolin no se rindió.

\- ¡Vaaaamos! Danos algo, normalmente esto no es un taboo para ti, ¿qué hace a esta persona tan especial?

Korra soltó un suspiro y respondió:

\- Bien. Solo te diré que si la conocen pero no de quién se trata ni de dónde la conocen, eso ya es darles demasiada información.

\- ¿La conocemos? ¡Mako, hermano, la conocemos! - Mako se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a Korra mirándola directamente a los ojos.

\- ¿Es bonita? - Mako soltó sosteniéndole la mirada a Korra a unos centímetros de distancia.

\- Si, mucho.

\- ¿Es alta?

\- Si.

\- ¿Tiene cabello largo?

\- ¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto Mako?- La morena empezaba a dudar el camino que tomaban las preguntas del joven de ojos ámbar. El siempre ha sido muy intuitivo.

\- "La verdad os hará libres", ahora responde esto: ¿Cuántas veces has visto a esa chica del bar que canta los viernes?

La cara de Korra se tornó roja, roja de tono escarlata y al sentir el calor subir por su cuerpo a su cara giró dandole la espalda a los hermanos.

\- Ahí tienes tu respuesta, hermano. Felicidades, Korra.

\- ¡OOOOH!

\- Esta bien, lo admito, la he visto algunas veces ¿y? ¿podemos volver al trabajo de una vez? - sin más caminó a su asiento y apretó el botón que comunicaba a la secretaria del encargado de relaciones públicas - Habla la licenciada Water-Tribe, comuniquele al licenciado que necesito que convoque a una conferencia de presa para mañana con relación al proyecto de remodelación de vialidades de la autopista a Manhattan.

\- ¿Cuál es el problema, Korra? - preguntó Bolin. - No es que sea algo serio, ¿o si?

\- Deben aprender a respetar mi vida personal. Si he dormido con ella es mi problema.

\- ¡Yis, Korra! ¿estas en tus días? Estás muy a la defensiva.

\- Bolin, es mejor que no le sigas diciendo. Esto es señal de que la chica es algo especial... además ya atraparon a la cazadora.

La morena soltó otro suspiro.

\- Chicos, está bien. Tienen razón, no es nada serio pero aun así es algo especial, lo siento.

\- Korra, es solo una cantante de un baaaar, ese tipo de chicas lo unico que quiere es tu dinero. No será nada serio.

\- Basta hermano, amor es amor, no sabes con quien te llegará. Hay que alegrarnos que Korra está saliendo con alguien.

\- Les diré que hemos hablado de eso y todo empezó por una invitación.

\- ¿Nos contarás cómo empezó todo?

\- Sin detalles.

\- ¿Sin detalles?

\- Está bien. Te escuchamos.

\- Era un jueves, hace com semanas, la invité a ver una películas al apartamento...

\- Espera un segundo, ¿invitaste a una extraña a tu apartamento?

\- No es una extraña, o bueno, no para mí.

\- ¿No lo es? ¿la has visto sin máscara? - preguntó Mako y Korra notó su falta de prudencia y decidió componer sus palabras.

\- No, pero... Empezaré desde el inicio. Todo comenzó el día que Bolin me llevó a ese bar por sugerencia tuya, Mako. - Miró al mayor de los hermanos y en el rostro se le dibujó una sonrisa al mayor. - Como sea, volví la semana siguiente y nadie me daba razón de ella hice lo mismo hasta que el dueño del lugar sugirió que la esperara fuera del lugar y asi lo hice, me presenté y la acompañé a su auto, así durante unas semanas hasta que le invité a salir por un café, luego por un batido, nos mensajeábamos todas las noches por el teléfono lo que me dió la confianza de invitarla a ver una película... - medio mintió la morena para bajar las sospechas

* * *

*Ding dong*

Korra escuchó el timbre de la puerta de su apartamento, ella sabía que era Asami así que dejó lo que estaba haciendo en la cocina, no estaba segura si su ropa era adecuada. Llevaba unos pans, un tank top blanco y sus pantuflas. ¿Qué pensaría Asami cuando la viera en pijamas? Ya no había tiempo de cambiarse, se apuró y abrió la puerta y se encontró con la persona que esperaba vestida de traje con cena para dos de su restaurante de comida china favorito.

\- Acabo de salir de la oficina y no tuve tiempo de ir a casa a cambiarme, espero que no te moleste prestarme ropa más cómoda. Traje fideos picantes y un poco de sushi, recordé que para tu cumpleaños Bolin mencionó este lugar como tu favorito. - Sostuvo las bolsas a la altura de su cara y sonreía.

\- Gracias, pero pasa por favor. Que mala anfitriona, siéntete cómoda, iré a preparar la mesa para la cena, a decir verdad, yo también hice una rica pizza de aquí a la vuelta, dicen que es la mejor de la ciudad. - bromeó y la ingeniero la entendió.

\- Si es asi, entonces tendremos un excelente festín. - Asami sonrió - Entonces, ¿Dónde veremos la película?

\- En la sala después de cenar, ¿qué te parece? - se detuvo en la abertura que había en el muro que dividía la cocina de la sala-comedor.

\- A mi no me molesta en lo más mínimo cenar mientras vemos la película. ¿Qué te parece?

\- Si, mejor. Ven, llevemos todo. - ambas chicas llevaron todo y lo colocaron sobre la mesa de centro de dicha habitación. - Bien, iré por algo más cómodo para que te cambies, la habitación de huéspedes esta por este lado - Korra señaló a la tercera puerta antes del final del pasillo que daba a su habitación.

\- Gracias, ire a dejar mi bolsa a la habitación. - Asami respondió mientras caminaba la ruta señalada y Korra se dirigía a su habitación.

Asami entró a la habitación y encontró una habitación amplía con dos puertas que daban al armario y al cuarto de baño, ambos de tamaño justo para una persona que solo está de visita. Observó todo el lugar, muros de color azul cielo y detalles grises, una cama de un tamaño no tan grande pero no tan pequeño y un buró con una lámpara pequeña, un escritorio pequeño con un espejo bastante grande. "Parece que no es la primera vez que esta habitación es visitada por alguien..."

\- Es la habitación que usan mis padres cuando vienen de visita, tengo prometido que les podré un televisor. - Asami tuvo un pequeño sobresalto al escuchar la voz de Korra en la puerta. "¿A caso leerá mentes? - Mi padre ama ver televisión en la comodidad de la cama, le heredé el placer. No quise asustarte pero la puerta estaba abierta y traje tu ropa, es decir, mi ropa... bueno, la ropa.

Korra caminó hacía ella para entregarle en sus manos la ropa bien doblada, en sus mejillas se veía un ligero tono rojizo. "Qué linda es" pensó la ojiverde.

\- Gracias, no te preocupes. - "Es momento de actuar" - Korra, estuve pensando y tú me gustas mucho... pero no estoy lista para tener una relación con nadie. En este momento de mi vida quisiera divertirme, salir, disfrutar de Lady Flames, se su anonimato. Te digo todo esto debido a que no quiero que te hagas ideas o te enamores de mí. Necesito saber si estas dispuesta a hacer eso para mí, una aventura.

Asami dejó la ropa sobre la cama tal como Korra se la había dado. Cuando volvió su atención a la morena ella solo estaba de pie en silencia, contemplándola, asimilando lo que Asami acababa de proponerle: una aventura. La miraba e intentaba entender, era lógico, una mujer de tanto renombre no se puede dar el lujo de salir por las noches a cantar a un bar. Asami es joven, es guapa pero sus responsabilidades son mas grandes por lo que nunca había tenido la oportunidad de una vida de ese tipo. Korra, sin embargo si tuvo la oportunidad pero el trabajo pudo más, necesitaba ayudar a sus padres a pagar la universidad, sus deudas y procurarle una mejor calidad de vida sin carencias económicas. Korra no es el tipo de mujer que acepta aventuras de una noche, o tal vez si lo era. Cuando inició el negocio con los hermanos dejó de ser esa afamada casanova y se enfocó, ahora tenia la oportunidad de una aventura con la mujer más codiciada del medio en el que ellas se mueven. "Solo personas hermosas" su lema. ¿Qué había que pensar? Nada.

\- Asami, yo dejé ese estilo de vida desde que salimos de la universidad. Si me gustas y me gusta el misterio de Lady Flames y tampoco es que hubiese pensado que el proponerle matrimonia a una mujer que conocí en un bar. Lo que quiero decir es que si me acerqué a ti esa noche es porque me gustas y tampoco quiero algo serio contigo, solo una aventura.

Asami sonrió.

\- Eso quiere decir que... - caminó lentamente hacia la morena orillándola a la cama hasta que sus rodillas chocaron y Asami se detuvo.

\- Quiere decir que acepto.

Al terminar esa frase ambas bocas colisionaron con deseo y ansias. Sensaciones recorrían todo sus cuerpos, tantas que los vellos se volvían erectos al sentir el contacto del paso de las manos. Korra con dos aplausos apagó las luces de la habitación y siguió en su tarea: sentir más. Se besaron mas y mas hasta que sus labios pedían sentir mas del cuerpo de la otra, mejillas, cuello, mentón, pecho y de pronto la ropa estorbaba y así poco a poco fue descartada al piso de la habitación. La temperatura aumentó, hacía tanto calor que ambas sudaban pero eso no las detenía, las alentaba a mas. Las manos de Korra parecían tener voluntad propia pues se movían por el cuerpo de Asami, en sus pechos, en sus glúteos y piernas. Descubrió lo mucho que le gustaba tomar sus piernas y acercarla mas. Mientras tanto Asami disfrutaba que Korra la tratase tan bien, como si ya lo hubiesen hecho antes, como si conociese sus gustos desde antes. Era abrumador pero placentero. Amabas sentían la creciente humedad en sus entrepiernas y así también la necesidad de querer que la otra las tocara hasta que la morena no resistió más la necesidad de tocar a Asami y así lo hizo. La tocó y ella se estremeció una vez que sintió el tacto lo que hizo que sus manos apretaran los glúteos de Korra que a su vez le dijo a Korra que podía proceder y así lo hizo, siguió tocandola hasta que la misma Asami le pidió entrar.

\- Hazlo ya, por favor.

Korra la besó con más fuerza y así introdujo el dedo medio y anular mientras Asami apretaba más, Korra empezó a embestirla con rudeza pero con amabilidad, como cuando lo haces con alguien que te importa. Asami no permitía que Korra se alejara mucho y para asegurarse de que Korra no se separara tanto de ella, atrapó su pezón derecho en su boca mientras que con sus manos la acercaba acariciando su espalda. Sentía el placer creciendo en ella y sentía que la morena también estaba tan excitada como ella.

\- Espera, aun no. Es mi turno. - Asami la empujó y cayó del otro lado de dónde ella se encontraba. Se levantó y se subió arriba de la morena, Korra intentó sentarse pero Asami se lo impidió. Cuando Korra entendió el mensaje se quedó acostada en el colchón admirando la belleza de Asami en todo su explendor, una hermosa figura, una hermosa cara y una mirada que... wow. Asami pasó su dedo índice en la linea que separa ese six pack que había detectado desde el momento que Korra le abrió la puerta cuando llegó.

\- Ya no me ejercito tanto como antes pero intento mantener mi físico. - Korra la miraba con deseo, era seguro. Ella se sentía segura.

\- Pues has hecho un excelente trabajo, tienes un cuerpo muy bien trabajado. Eso... - Beso en los labios- es... - Beso en el cuello - muy... - beso en el pecho - excitante... - Beso en el abdomen- y ahora pagarás por ello.

La boca de Asami encontró el lugar más sensible del genital de Korra y lo atrapó jugando con él, robando sonidos de la morena y excitándose cada vez más hasta que Korra explotó en sensaciones y ella después. Korra, una vez que las sensaciones pasaron, reavivó la excitación que sentía y fue en busca de el centro de Asami, era su turno. Pasaron un par de horas entre las sábanas disfrutándose hasta que la morena habló.

\- Y yo que si quería que viéramos esa película. - Dijo cuando se recostó a lado de la Asami y rió un poco.

\- Aun podemos verla, ¿qué hora es?

\- 1:38 am según el reloj del muro. ¿Quieres verla aún?

\- Si, vamos, está en la sala. Nuestra comida ya debe estar fría. Muero de hambre.

\- Podría calentarla en el microondas. Mientras conecta mi laptop al proyector que está en las repisas del armario de mi habitación. - Korra se levantó de la cama y se colocó sus boxer y su tank top. Asami la imitó.

\- A la orden, jefa.

* * *

\- ... Y así fue que empezó todo. Lady Flames y yo vimos la película mientras cenabámos a las 2 am. Desde entonces la veo frecuentemente y estoy consciente de que es solo una aventura más.- terminó de contar Korra a los hermanos.

\- Korra, eres una suertuda, ¿Sabías? ¿Cuántas veces en la vida te encuentras a una mujer hermosa y misteriosa que solo quiera tener una aventura contigo sin nada a cambio? Te odio tanto en este momento. - Dijo Bolin mientras comía palomitas con su hermano.

Korra rió y dijo:

\- Bueno, son cosas de uno en un millón. Así que ya no me pregunten más y volvamos al trabajo. Bolin, ya está todo listo para que viajes a Londres para el proyecto de la señora Beifong. Tienes que partir a más tardar la otra semana. Mako, encárgate de que todo este listo para entonces y Bolin llegue directo a trabajar.

-Si, jefa.

\- Bien, todo listo. Nos vemos luego. - el trio de amigos se despidieron y siguieron sus actividades por separado.


	5. Chapter 5: Hiroshi Sato

En la oficina de Asami en el edificio de Industrias Futuro se podía escuchar una fuerte discusión entre la ingeniero y un hombre de avanzada.

\- ¡No puedes entrar a las juntas corporativas de esa manera a quitarme credibilidad y autoridad de esta manera, padre!

\- ¡No es mi intención hacer alguna de esas cosas que dices! Sin embargo esta es MI compañia, yo la fundé desde sus origenes. Considero que tengo el derecho de compartir mis opiniones respecto a lo cambios que has hecho.

\- De acuerdo... - Asami tomó un respiro. Uno muy largo con la esperanza de mantener la calma - Digamos que tienes razón, y mi plan de reestructuración financiera actual es... - hizo comillas con los dedos - "demasiado ambicioso" para economía de la empresa, ¿Qué sugieres tú para modernizar el modelo economico que venímos manejando desde hace 4 años? Necesitamos modernizarnos y crear tendencias, así las acciones iran al cielo y todos querran utilizar el modelo que he propuesto asi como lo hicieron cuando empezamos a manejar el que tenemos. Recuerda que he hecho el doctorado en finanzas corporativas y hemos logrado mucho, es el trabajo de mi vida, sé que funcionará.

Hiroshi Sato miró a su hija con orgullo en sus ojos. Su hija era una de las mujeres más poderosas del mundo y poseedora de una de las mentes más brillantes que pueden existir y a pesar de eso, el siempre ha querido protegerla.

\- Asami, tu ganas. Hazlo pero...

\- No digas más... - salió del lado del escritorio color ocre que la separaba de su padre para unirse a el en un fuerte abrazo. - Confía en mi.

\- Con mi vida, hija. Estoy orgulloso de ti. Eres mi más grande logro. - Él la aprisionó con más fuerza en sus brazos hasta que tan rápido como comenzó también terminó. - Debo irme, ya no estoy para estos trotes. Ven a visitarme más seguido, ¿Quieres?

\- Lo haré padre... Gracias por venir.

Con paso lento salió de la habitación.

Hiroshi andaba por los pasillos del edificio de su empresa y logró distinguir una figura femenina conocida.

\- ¡Korra! ¡Que gusto verte por aqu!

\- Señor Sato, qué gusto verlo.

-Llámame Hiroshi, hija. Me has hecho mas rico de lo que ya era, entonces creo que tienes derecho a llamarme Hiroshi. Leí en el Times que te nombraron CEO de la empresa hace poco. Felicidades.

Korra rió de manera nerviosa y agradeció de manera torpe por lo que el padre de Asami solo rió un poco al notar la reacción de la morena.

\- Bueno… ¿A qué debemos tan inesperada visita, Hiroshi? – Korra lo miró con un poco de curiosidad pues sabía que no era común ver al señor después de su retiro. - ¿Hay algún problema?

\- No, la verdad no. Solo que me gusta estar actualizado con los avances de la empresa y, bueno, Asami es un poco radical con las ideas que suceden en ese maravilloso cerebro de ella. – Hiroshi enterneció su mirada al recordar que a penas hacia unos minutos le había dicho lo orgulloso que estaba de ella y suspiró – Definitivamente es hija de su madre, Yasuko acostumbraba a llevar al límite todas las ideas que llegaban a su cabeza. Gracias a ella Future Industries es lo que es hoy, sin ella, yo no hubiese logrado todo lo que he logrado al dia de hoy, incluyendo mi adorada hija. Espero que algún dia mi hija eduque a su hijo para ser digno heredero de la empresa y encuentre un esposo que le ayude a ser la mejor versión de ella. Asami tiende a encerrarse en su trabajo y ha cerrado su corazón desde aquel jovencito de la universidad, Mako. Era un buen chico, no sé en realidad porque no funcionó.

Conforme avanzaban las pabras de Hiroshi, Korra se sentía mas y más incómoda por el hecho de escuchar a Hiroshi expresarse asi del futuro de amoroso de Asami. ¿Sería que Hiroshi no conocía las verdaderas preferencias de su hija? Todo parecía indicar que no y en su perspectiva no estaba hacerlo cambiar.

\- Si… Asami es un poco… intensa con respecto al trabajo. Justo a eso vengo, traigo algunos planos para que ella los revise y me de su punto de vista. – comentó Korra para cambiar de tema.

\- oh, no sabia que trabajaban juntas en algo.

-No lo hacemos, pero le he pedido que me ayude con consejos de como mejorar algunos planos de un cliente muy importante y solicitado parte del financiamiento para este. Todo parece ser de ensueño. Tendremos 75% de ganancias netas y el 25% es de Future Industries. El 25% que falta es de los inversionistas externos. En definitiva me siento optimista con este proyecto Hiroshi, nos puede abrir muchas más puertas al mercado europeo con empresas que no había querido trabajar con nosotros.

\- Pues, adelante hija. No dejes que este viejo retirado te detenga de hacerme ganar unos cuantos millones mas – rió Hiroshi mientras extendia su mano para realizar una despedida de cordialidad con la joven pero al tomar su mano la empujó hacia el y le dio un abrazo haciendo que la joven descansara su mentón en el hombro de él y ahí la retuvo. – Oh, antes que te vayas, me han comentado que tienes… ciertas preferencias que pasaré por alto por ser quien eres. Pero, ten cuidado, soy un hombre muy tranquilo pero también muy conservador y tradicionalista. Puedes acostarte con todas las mujeres que quieras, excepto mi hija, no te acerques tanto a ella. Tengo entendido que las jovencitas de su edad tienden a experimentar por curiosidad pero ella, no es como las demás.

Korra, molesta, con delicadeza se alejó de el y lo miró directo a los ojos y asintió.

\- No te preocupes, Hiroshi. Yo no soy de quien debes estar preocupada. Tu hija, Asami, es una mujer hecha y derecha y sabe lo que quiere en la vida. Ni yo, ni nadie, ni tu podrían hacer cambiar sus ideas. De eso debes estar seguro.

La morena siguió su camino en busca del elevador para llegar en minutos a la oficina de Asami. En su cabeza se repetia una y otra vez que debía mantener la calma y tranquilizarse si no quería que la joven bailarina le descubriera molesta e iniciara a indagar en el asunto. Pero con las palabras de Hiroshi tan frescas en su cabeza lo único que conseguia era enojarse mas. Escuchó el timbre que le indicaba que había llegado al piso deseado asi que tomó un suspiro y lanzó una exhalación tan sonora que parecía un toro al que le estaba a punto de salir vapor por las orejas y narinas. Al terminar, salió del pequeño cubículo ascensor y se encontró con la secretaria de Asami quien la anunció y le permitió el acceso a la oficina de la jefa. Al entrar la morena y la puerta se cerrara, Asami mostró lo que a Korra tanto le gustaba: su sonrisa.

\- ¡Hola, Ingeniero! ¿Qué la trae por aquí? – Asami rodeo su escritorio hasta donde estaba la morena y depositó un beso en la comisura de los labios de la mas pequeña quien sintió que el coraje se disipaba poco a poco, segundo a segundo. - ¿Esta todo bien? Te noto un poco seria.

\- Oh si, si, si! No te preocupes, es solo que estaba… bueno… en realidad acabo de tener un pequeño malentendido con un imbécil entrando en el edificio y pues me molestó lo que dijo. Pero no es nada, no te preocupes, todo bien. Te traigo unos planos para que me ayudes a revisarlos.

\- umm, ok. ¿Deberia llamar a seguridad para que le prohíban el acceso al edificio? – Asami dudó de la veracidad de las palabras de la morena. Korra, en una de sus tantas noches hablando por teléfono le había contado que había pasado una temporada con monjes en un internado para el control de la ira que le habían enseñado a no enojarse y de ser asi, controlarse por lo que es un poco difícil hacer que la morena se enoje.

\- No es necesario. – Korra la miró de nuevo con su mirada tranquila y azul mientras le regalaba una sonrisa completa. – Solo es un imbécil, se tragará sus palabras con el tiempo.

Korra se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la cintura. Asami quitó el porta planos del hombro de la morena y lo aventó al sillón que estaba a unos metros de ellas y después colocó sus brazos sobre los hombros de Korra y se acercó a ella y depositó un tierno y esporádico beso en los labios de la otra para después asentir. Korra al sentir la calma que Asami le irradiaba sentía que no quería separarse de ella. Con hambre, besó los labios rojos de la mas alta y la aprisionó con fuerza entre sus fuertes brazos. Asami, al sentir este cambio exploró el cuello de la morena con sus manos y poco a poco bajó sus manos a la espalda de la morena. Korra aflojó su abrazo y tomó a Asami por la cintura dando un poco de espacio entre ellas y así la mas alta, en otro movimiento acercó sus manos al frente de la morena para desabotonar su saco de corte ejecutivo color negro e introducir sus manos para sentir los musculos de la morena sobre su camisa de vestir. La situación empezaba a calentarse poco a poco y torpemente se acercaron al sillón no sin antes pasar el seguro a la puerta. El saco de la morena quedó en el camino hacia el sillón asi como los tacones de Asami. Botones iban desapareciendo del camino con ansias por lo que ya se podía observar el sujetador de ambas y sus cabellos eran evidencia de que la situación empezaba a tornarse más comprometedora. Korra se recostó sobre el sillón y Asami se colocó a horcadas sobre ella sin dejar se besarse. Las caricias y los besos iban y venían de los labios al cuello, del cuello a las orejas, de las orejas al cuello y del cuello hacia el pecho descubierto de cualquiera de las dos. Era casi una lucha por el dominio de la situación sin ningún contendiente a la cabeza. Estaban tan concentradas en lo que estaban haciendo que dieron un salto cuando escucharon el intercomunicador encenderse y emitir la voz de la secretaria de Asami.

\- Señorita Sato, el señor Hiroshi volvió y quiere entrar.

Al escuchar esto, ambas se miraron con curiosidad y un poco de sorpresa. Asami se apresuró al botón del intercomunicador y dijo: - Si un segundo, estoy un poco ocupada con la ingeniero Water-Tribe.

Rápidamente extendieron los planos sobre el escritorio y acomodaron sus ropas y cabello. Se miraron mutuamente y Asami le señaló el cuello de la camisa de Korra, tenia una marca de labial que se notaba muy poco pero sabia que su padre no pasaría nada por alto.

-¡¿Qué haremos con esto?!- simuló gritar en silencio la morena mientras señalaba la marca de labial.

Asami miraba hacia todos lados y en su escritorio encontró la solución al problema y silenció un "lo siento por tu camisa" y le aventó tinta negra a la camisa roja de Korra. La morena la observó sorprendida y silencio un "¡Que demonios estas pensando, es una Armani!" Asami solo se acercó al intercomunicador y oprimió el botón.

-Leila, Dile a mi padre que espere unos minutos mas. Es que hubo un pequeño incidente con la tinta y la camisa de la ingeniero. Por obvias razones no puede entrar en unos minutos, pregunta si puedes tomar su recado o si desea esperar. – Soltó el botón y esperó la respuesta mientras Korra seguía quejándose en silencio por su camisa carísima y Asami solo gesticulaba "lo siento, te lo compensaré, lo prometo" una y otra vez para calmar a la morena.

\- Señorita, su padre dice que esperara unos minutos más.

\- Esta bien. ¿Podrias llamar a la tintorería para que lleven la camisa antes de que se seque la tinta y traerme una de las que se encuentran en mi locker del gimnasio del piso de arriba?

\- Por supuesto, señorita.

Unos minutos mas tarde y ya con todo en su lugar (excepto la camisa de Korra que se encontraba sobre la silla del escritorio) estaban tranquilas esperando a que Leila volviera con la camisa para la morena. Tocarón la puerta de nuevo y Asami se acercó a abrir. Era Leila. Despues de que Korra se puso la blusa, Hiroshi entró a la oficina de Asami.

\- Oh, hola Korra, no sabía que estabas aquí. – Saludó Hiroshi como si no la hubiese visto antes.

\- Si, hola señor Sato, que gusto verle. – Korra lo miró con rencor por lo que había sucedido antes. Esto no pasó desapercibido por Asami quien solo se limitó a observarlos y hacer como que no lo había notado.

\- Bien, padre, ¿qué te trae de vuelta? Creí que ya te habias ido. – Korra estaba segura que había vuelto a ver que "no indujera al mal camino a su hija". – como dije hace un momento, estoy algo ocupada ahora. Ayudo a Korra con estos planos. Hiroshi rió de manera suave y confiada.

\- No es nada, solo quería ver si dejé mis anteojos por aquí. – Hiroshi miró hacia todos lados y descubrió la blusa roja manchada de tinta de Korra sobre la silla. – Lamentable accidente el de la tinta. Esa camisa, es una Armani.

\- Si, es algo cara pero esas cosas pasan – respondió Korra. -tropecé con la pata de la silla y la tiré sobre mi ropa, Asami tuvo la amabilidad de prestarme ésta.

\- bueno, debe ser un poco mas precavida la próxima vez señorita Water -Tribe. Al parecer no deje mis anteojos aquí asi que me voy. Espero verte pronto, hija. Un gusto verte, Korra.

Y asi Hiroshi salió de la oficina y cerró la puerta.

\- ¿Qué pasó contigo y mi padre esta tarde? ¿o me negarás que el es el imbécil con quien te encontraste en el pasillo? – Asami tomó posé inqusitora y autoritaria ante Korra, quien solo suspiró en resignación.

\- Si, el es el imbécil. Me lo encontré, platicamos un momento y después, cuando se despedia de mi me amenazó que no me metiera contigo porque "no eres como las chicas de tu edad que les gusta experimentar mi estilo de vida". Solo respondí que eres una adulta que tiene sus gustos e ideas bien establecidas y que ni yo, ni el, ni nadie te puede hacer cambiarlas.

Asami solo la observó y notó la sinceridad en sus ojos.

\- Mi padre es un verdadero imbécil. Lo siento mucho, Korra.

\- No es tu culpa. Esta bien, no te preocupes.

\- Aun asi, esto te puede traer problemas.

\- No hay que hacerlo mas grande de lo que es. Ademas, tu y yo, solo somos una aventura y eso no lo sabe nadie. Excepto los chicos que piensan que es con Lady Flames con quien salgo a escondidas. Asi que tranquila.

Asami tomó otra pose y sintió en su pecho, mejor dicho, en su corazón una punzada que no sabía si identificar como dolor físico o emocional. Ella es quien había establecido esas reglas, nada serio. ¿Porque habría de cambiar de opinión? O ¿por qué habría de molestarle el hecho de que Korra tenga claro la situación entre ellas? No tiene, y entonces sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, Korra empezaba a gustarle cada vez mas y eso no era parte del plan.

\- En fin, creo que necesito ayuda. Creo que necesito un asistente.

\- Si, si. Asistente. – la mirada de Asami estaba ida y se notaba que sus ideas andaban por otro rumbo.

\- Sami, ¿me ayudas a encontrar a alguien?

\- Oh si, si. ¿Cuando? – reaccionó al escuchar ese diminutivo.

\- Mañana, ¿te parece? Por ahora debemos avanzar con estos planos.

\- Perfecto, empecemos. – Se levantaron a trabajar.

* * *

 **Qué onda, damas y caballeros? Cómo han estado? No me he muerto. je, bueno. Otro capitulo. Hiroshi es malote. Algo me dice que va a intentar averguar más de que se traen estas dos entre manos *je, je, je, je* - risa malota. Saludos, Jovenes. No dejen de leer. Despues de mil años pero habran actualizaciones.**


	6. Chapter 6: advertencia uno

Era sábado la señorita Sato se encontraba en su oficina esperando a Korra para iniciar las entrevista. La morena nunca se había retrasado tanto y eso preocupaba a la joven Sato. "quizás se encontró otro imbécil en los pasillos" pensó la joven mientras miraba por la ventana en dirección a la ciudad siempre en movimiento. Era casi las 9, casi una hora tarde.

En otro lado de la ciudad, se encontraba la joven Water-Tribe amarrada a una silla de oficina con unas esposas en sus muñecas en una bodega con un solo foco iluminando sobre su cabeza. Korra empezaba a despertar y preguntarse el motivo de su jaqueca y el estar en esta situación. la luz la deslumbró. Era demasiado para sus ojos desacostrumbrados a tal iluminación. Esto provocó que la jaqueca aumentara. Pensaba en eso cuando de la oscuridad salía el padre imbécil de Asami.

\- Te lo advertí, Korra. Te dije que te alejaras de mi hija pero no me escuchaste y ahora no puedo dejarte volver a verla. - La voz de Hiroshi era de decepción y dolor. - Yo te veía como una hija mas y me traicionaste.

\- Hiroshi, yo no haría algo asi. Yo...

\- ¡Cállate! ¡No me mientas más yo te vi con ella! - Hiroshi exclamó con odio. -Les vi saliendo de ese maldito bar de mala muerte...

Para Korra ahora todo tenía sentido.

* * *

*Flashback*

El jueves anterior Korra le había pedido a Asami que la ayudara a elegir a un asistente personal así que hicieron el anuncio en universidades para encontrar un estudiante o pasante de Administración que quisiera trabajar para la empresaria. Habían acordado que las entrevistas se harían el sábado en las oficinas de GCC. Terminaron los planos y se fueron a cenar. Pasaron toda la tarde trabajando que no habían notado lo hambrientas que estaban.

\- Sami, ¿Qué te parece si te invito a cenar esta noche? Podemos ir a un restaurant en Manhattan. Podemos llevar el helicóptero.

\- ¿Estás invitádome a una cita, Korra? - preguntó Asami con picardía.

\- Si así lo deseas, así será. - La sonrisa de Korra lo decía todo. Era amplía y sincera.

\- Entonces no - Asami rió por la travesura realizada. El gesto de Korra fue tan expresivo: un puchero*. - ¿Qué van a decir de mí? Seré la siguiente conquista de Korra Water-Tribe.

Asami hacía ver como un pecado aparecer en una revista de chismes pero, al mismo tiempo, lo hacía ver tan divertido. Korra miró e su teléfono y notó que era tarde.

\- Entonces partiré a descansar a mis aposentos. Paséis buena noche, su Alteza. - Korra hizo una reverencia y la expresión de Asami fue de sorpresa al notar que Korra no había insistido con la cena así que tomó la iniciativa.

\- Está biiiiien, vayamos a cenar a Manhattan. Pero tienes que prometer que será un lugar privado y no apareceré en estas revistas de chismes dónde enumeran tus aventuras. Hasta llevan un marcador por mes. - La hermosa mujer rió divertida, sabiendo que era una exageración. No existía tal marcador por mes. En realidad, Korra era muy reservada con quiénes aparecía en público. Todo lo que se sabía de ella era solo chismorreos de corredor.

\- ¿Si me permite? - Korra flexionó su codo para ofrecerle su brazo a su acompañante de esta noche. Asami lo tomó con gusto después de colocar su suéter en sus hombros. - Bien, estamos listas. Vámonos.

Ambas mujeres caminaron con rumbo al ascensor y en el camino, Korra llamó al pilóto para que tuviese todo preparado para partir. Cuando llegaron al techo el helicóptero estaba listo y partieron sin más. Una vez que partieron, un hombre vestido de traje negro de unos 40 años abrió la puerta del lugar y sacó su SmartPhone de uno de sus bolsillos.

\- Hola señor Hiroshi, le tengo noticias. Acaban de partir en helicóptero. No dijeron dónde.

\- Está bien, Mike. Ya volverán y cometerán un error.

El hombre sonaba despreocupado. Sabía esperar para encontrar resultados. La paciencia era su mejor aliada.

Korra y Asami llegaron al helipuerto de la empresa en la ciudad. Y ahí ya los esperaba un automóvil.

\- Buenas noches, señoritas. Bienvenidas a Manhattan.

\- Gracias, José. Por favor llévanos a Fiorella's. - habló la morena con amabilidad.

\- De inmediato, señorita.

José cerró la puerta después que había recibido las instrucciones y sin mas, empezaron su camino. Tardaron al rededor de 10 minutos en llegar al restaurante. El lugar era hermoso. Muchas flores en la entrada con una gran ventaja y el frente de madera. Se podía leer Fiorella's en un hermoso arreglo de herrería cubiertas por enredaderas iluminado por luces LED blancas. José les abrió la puerta y la primera en salir fue Korra, quién inmediatamente le extendió su mano para ayudar a Asami a salir. Ella la tomó con una sonrisa y salió sin problemas.

\- Es un hermoso lugar, Korra. Pero me siento mal vestida para venir aquí. Se ve muy elegante. - dijo Asami mientras estaban de pie en la entrada esperando a que llegara el anfitrión que les recibiría.

\- No te preocupes por ello. Te ves hermosa como siempre. Además, eres Asami Sato. Nadie te dirá algo por tu vestimenta. Incluso podrías imponer una nueva regla de etiqueta. - Korra se burló de su acompañante y ésta solo sonrió por las ocurrencias de la otra.

\- Bienvenidas a Fiorella's. Soy Dante. ¿Cuentan con reservación?... Oh, señorita Sato. Es un honor recibirle esta noche. Pase por favor, tenemos una mesa especial para ustedes.

La morena sonrió. Ella venía con frecuencia y Dante solo reconoció a Asami.

-Te dije. Ni siquiera lo notó. - le dijo Korra a Asami en el oído mientras el joven las guiaba a su mesa. Estaba en una terraza en el interior del lugar.

Por dentro, el restaurante tenía paredes color beige con textura. Como si fuese papel con relieve. Se veía muy pintoresco debido a que tenía cuadros de paisajes hermosos con marcos de herrería y Flores. De la terraza caía una cortina de lianas cubiertas de flores aromáticas. Sin duda un hermoso lugar. Asami estaba impresionada.

\- Qué hermoso lugar. Me recuerda a la bella Toscana. - le dijo a Korra cuando alcanzaron su mesa y le entregaban los abrigos a Dante. - Gracias por invitarme, Korra.

\- Me alegra que te guste. - se sentaron frente a frente.

\- ¿ Les puedo ofrecer algo de beber para empezar? - Dante les entregó la carta de vinos y licores.

\- Por favor, traiga su recomendación. - dijo Asami.

\- Enseguida, señorita. - el muchacho de no más de 25 años fue y regresó con una botella en mano- Les recomiendo este delicioso vino tinto, dulce de cosecha italiana de 20 años. - el joven les mostró la botella y las chicas asintieron. Mientras el joven les servía sus copas, las chicas hacían una pequeña conversación sobre la carta. - ¿puedo tomar su orden?

\- ¿lista para ordenar, Korrita? - preguntó la ojiverde.

\- Si. Quiero unos ravioles. ¿Y tu? - respondió Korra dirigiéndose a su acompañante. Dante tomaba notas de los pedidos.

\- Yo quiero, por favor, 1/2 orden de lasagna. - el chico asintió y se fue. - Korra, mañana es viernes. Es día de Lady Flames. Espero que puedas ir.

La mayor miraba con expectativa la respuesta de la morena.

\- Por supuesto, puedo pasar por ti a Future Industries Si estás de acuerdo. - la morena se sentía feliz de mostrarse en público con Asami. Le gustaba la idea de que la sintiera suya ante los ojos de todos pero estaba consciente de la situación y el trato que tenían. Eso no iba a evitar salir con ella.

\- Estoy de acuerdo. Incluso he pensado pedirte que seas mi escudo para los viernes en la noche. Si nos ven salir algún día, nadie sospecharía que trabajo ahí. Todos pensarían que estás invitando a tu amiga a un bar. Es muy conveniente. ¿Qué te parece?

\- Es una gran idea, de hecho. Cuenta conmigo. - la morena le sonrió.

Pasaron su cena con entusiasmo y risas, hablando de trabajo y Lady Flames. La canción de está semana sería una sorpresa como siempre. Pero Asami quería darle una sorpresa a la morena así que eligió una canción especial para ella: Dangerous woman.

Viernes en la noche, después de un largo día de trabajo la morena esperaba a Asami junto a su auto. Sin Julio. Solo Asami y Ella. La hermosa mujer no tardó en bajar de su oficina y como con toda dama, Korra se acercó a ella y la saludó con las buenas noches mientras la ayudaba a subir al auto deportivo de Korra. Faltaban dos horas para el show. El tiempo justo para llegar y arreglarse para la presentación.

-Korra, hoy quiero que estés hasta adelante. Tengo una sorpresa para ti. - Asami la miró y Korra sonrió y asintió. - excelente.

Las chicas no notaron el auto oscuro que estaba siguiéndolas muy de cerca. Era el mismo hombre de Hiroahi, quién ya le había avisado a su jefe que se encontraba en persecución y éste le ordenó solo observar a dónde iban y esperar afuera del lugar.

Las chicas dejaron el auto en el callejón de siempre y entraron por el frente. Era una ocasión especial y decidieron hacerlo así. El lugar estaba lleno como siempre pero la mesa de Korra estaba reservada. Asami entró a los vestidores para arreglarse. Un faltaba una hora.

\- ¡Hey, Korra! - le llamaron y Ella volteó. Era Bolin y Mako. - Veo que vienes a ver a tu novia. ¿no te importa que nos sentemos contigo, verdad?

\- Por supuesto que no me importa. Además, seguro que me envidiarán como siempre. - La morena sonrió a sus amigos triunfante. - ¿que les parece si pedimos una ronda de cervezas? ¡Mesero!

El mesero llegó y Tomó la orden. Una faltaban varios minutos pero Korra no los sintió pasar pues estaba con sus amigos esperando que Asami saliera a escena.

\- Buenas noches, damas y caballeros. Les presento a la estrella de noche. Con ustedes, la única y mas Hermosa: ¡Laaaaaaady Flames!

La chica salió de tras bambalinas con su vestido largo color azul marino con escote en 'V' hasta el ombligo y espalda descubierta. Tenía una máscara del mismo color con detalles plateados en los bordes. Con sensual caminar, se acercó al micrófono y explicó:

\- Buenas noches a todos. Está velada es especial pues es una canción que va dedicada a alguien del público está noche... - la voz de la empresaria era más grave y seductora de lo común.

Korra se encontraba mirando alrededor pues escucha las cosas que las personas del público gritaban a la cantante. Esto iba desde un te amo, sé mi esposa hasta las barbaridades mas pervertidas de aquellos que ya se encontraban bastante borrachos. La morena buscaba peligro para la cantante, estaba preocupada y emocionada, pues sabía que esa canción era para ella. Cuando escuchó que Asami volvió a hablar, se concentró en ella de nuevo.

\- así que, Korra... Disfrútalo. Esto es para tí. - un guiño travieso fue captado por la mirada de la morena. Sentía que estaba mareada, abrumada. Sentía como su corazón latía tan fuerte que no podía escuchar lo que sus amigos le decían respecto a esto. Y Entonces la música empezó...

 _Oh yeah_

 _Don't need permission_

 _Made my decision to test my limits_

 _Se posaron los ojos sobre la morena..._

 _'Cause it's my business_

 _God as my witness_

 _Start what I finished_

 _Don't need no hold up_

 _Taking control of this kind of moment_

 _I'm locked and loaded_

 _Completely focused my mind is open_

 _All that you got, skin to skin, oh my God_

 _Don't ya stop, boy_

 _Korra la veía con la boca abierta. Es como si Asami no fuese Asami allá arriba..._

 _Somethin' 'bout you makes me feel like a dangerous woman_

 _Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you_

 _Makes me wanna do things that I shouldn't_

 _Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout_

 _Asami empezó a danzar en el escenario lento, muy lento. Era como si estuviese en una demostración de la belleza de la anatomía humana en el baile._

 _Nothing to prove and I'm bulletproof and_

 _Know what I'm doing_

 _The way we're movin' like introducing_

 _Us to a new thing_

 _I wanna savor, save it for later_

 _The taste of flavor, 'cause I'm a taker_

 _'Cause I'm a giver, it's only nature_

 _I live for danger_

 _All that you got, skin to skin, oh my God_

 _Don't ya stop, boy_

 _Oh yeah_

 _Somethin' 'bout you makes me feel like a dangerous woman_

 _Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you_

 _Makes me wanna do things that I shouldn't_

 _Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you_

 _All girls wanna be like that_

 _Bad girls underneath, like that_

 _You know how I'm feeling inside (somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout)_

 _All girls wanna be like that_

 _Bad girls underneath, like that_

 _You know how I'm feeling inside (somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout)_

 _Como era usual la cantante caminó hacía abajo del escenario dónde estaban los clientes silbando y gritando al ver hacía dónde iba la bailarina pues querían su atención. Llegó a la morena y como era usual, le bailó, le cantó y a Korra le encantó. Se sintió como la primera vez que la vio: Hechizada._

 _Somethin' 'bout you makes me feel like a dangerous woman_

 _Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you_

 _Makes me wanna do things that I shouldn't_

 _Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you_

 _All girls wanna be like that_

 _Bad girls underneath like that_

 _You know how I'm feeling inside_

 _Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout_

 _All girls wanna be like that_

 _Bad girls underneath like that_

 _You know how I'm feeling inside (somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout)_

 _somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you_

 _somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you_

Bolin y Mako estaban emocionados pues pensaban que la bailarina y su Amiga tenían algo . Ellas querían que así quedara para los hermanos. La joven cantante regresó a su camerino y la morena recordó que debía tener una excusa para incluir a Asami cuando saliera de allí

\- chicos, tengo un dilema... - dijo la morena cuando su cerebro reaccionó. - invité a salir a Asami Sato y dijo que vendría.

\- ¡ooooohhh, esto es grandeeeee! - respondió Bolin alterado. - ¿Crees que se moleste que Lady Flames the haya dedicado una canción tan sensual? Eso sería terrible...

\- Hermano, no tiene porqué enterarse. Ella no le dirá, tú no se lo dirás y yo no sé lo diré. - el mayor de los tres concluyó con facilidad.- además, no es que Korra sea novia de Asami Sato...

\- Por su puesto que no, Mako... ¡Puff! - dijo nerviosa la amiga de los hermanos. - La invité a salir como amigas, obviamente... A mi me gusta ESA mujer del escenario. - dijo señalando a la cantante.

\- Amiga, explícame una cosa... - dijo el menor de los tres - ¿porque si tienes la posibilidad de tener a ASAMI FUCKING SATO te fijas en ella? Quiero decir, mírala es solo una bailarina y ASAMI es ASAMI...

\- Aunque Korra, si decides quedarte con la bailarina yo podría intentar movimientos con Asami, ¿me entiendes? - dijo El ojiambar.

\- ¡No! ¡por supuesto que no! - respondió la morena.

\- ¡Oh vamos, Korra! ¡No seas egoísta! - Mako golpeó la mesa decepcionado - ¡Dame chance!

Korra giró la mirada al escenario y Asami no estaba. Eso sólo significaba que llegaría Asami Sato en cualquier momento.

\- Está bien, Mako. Hagamos un trato, tú puedes intentar tus movimientos en Asami cuando llegue y si ella responde a tí, es toda tuya...

\- ¡Hecho! - levantó su cerveza para cerrar el trato con Korra.

\- No sabía que era un trofeo que había que ganar, chicos. - Se helaron. Era Asami y había escuchado el trato. Miró fulminante a la morena. - pero no gracias, no tengo deseos de salir con alguno de ustedes.

\- Es una broma, Asami. Sabes que eres un amigo mas para nosotros. - respondió nerviosa la morena.

\- Seguro que sí...

La velada siguió entre risas y bromas hasta que llegó la hora de partir.

\- bueno, es hora de irse... - dijo Asami - Korra, llévame a casa, por favor.

\- Claro, vamos. - la morena se levantó de su asiento y le ofreció el brazo a Asami y Ella lo tomó.- bien, chicos... Nos vemos el lunes en la oficina. Hasta luego.

Ambas chicas salieron del lugar y subieron al auto para seguir su camino. Una vez hecho aquello, el hombre que las vigilaba las siguió al edificio de Asami (específicamente en el estacionamiento) y vió que Korra subió al apartamento de Asami así que decidió informarle a su jefe.

\- Water-Tribe subió al apartamento de su hija.

\- Espera a que se vaya y me llamas sin importar la hora.

\- Entendido, señor.- y el pobre hombre estuvo hasta las 5 de la mañana esperando a que Korra saliera del lugar para marcar de nuevo - Salió ahora, señor Sato. ¿Qué procede?

\- Traerla al almacén. Encargate y te veo en unas horas.

\- Entendido, Mike fuera. - y el hombre colgó y siguió a la morena a su casa. De la guantera sacó un pequeño revolver y disparó.

Korra sentió un dolor agudo en la pierna y miró. Le habían disparado un dardo. Sintió su cuerpo adormecido y entumecido. Pronto cayó al suelo y todos se volvió oscuro. Solo puedo divisar la sobra de un hombre de pie.

* * *

Eran las 2 de la tarde y nada de señales de Korra. Asami estaba en su oficina ahora. Tuvo que cancelar las entrevistas y reagendarlas al lunes. Mientras tanto la pobre Korra seguía encerrada en el almacén de Hiroshi.

\- Señor Sato, no entiendo porqué estoy aquí... Déjeme ir y no presentaré cargos en su contra... Entiendo que este enojado por todo lo que le acabo de decir es verdad: Asami y yo fuimos a ver a unos amigos en ese bar y estuvimos ahí. Puede confirmar con su hombre que Mako y Bolin llegaron después de nosotras. - Korra estaba enojada y mucho pero no podría salir de ahí a menos que el Señor Sato le creyese. Korra suspiró. Se le había ocurrido otra idea que podría funcionar - es mas, señor Sato, para que me crea que no tengo mayor interés que el laboral con su hija le diré una cosa más: estoy saliendo con una bailarina de ese confirmar con Bolin y Mako.

Hiroshi la miró y luego miró a Mike y éste asintió en señal de confirmar lo que la morena había dicho.

\- Bien, Korra. Muy bien. Veo lo que dices es verdadero así que te dejaré ir con una advertencia: intenta algo con mi hija y conocerás al verdadero Hiroshi Sato.

* * *

Un momentito de inspiración. Nos veremos algún día de nuevo. Atentamente, su escritora fantasma fav ❤


	7. Buenas noticias, chicxs,

Hola, chicos y chicas. Sé que estaban esperando una actualización de la historia. No la he abandonado. Solo que he tenido muy poco tiempo para postear algo y además conexiones neuronales bastante lentas. Pero la historia no ha sido abandonada. Se los prometo. Sabrán de Lady Flames y su vida muy pronto. Sólo pido mucha paciencia. Gracias por todo el apoyo a la historia y créanme que ustedes hacen que quiera continuarla. Así que lo haré.

Saludos a todos. Gracias por sus reviews y su paciencia. No pierdan la fé y sigan la historia.

Montielowsky.


End file.
